Sun
THE SUN or Taiyou, is the 3rd Japanese ending theme to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The song is sung by a Japanese group called Bite the Lung. It debuted in Japan on October 11, 2006. The song is the current ending theme for the anime. Video jPPp6z0jRfQ Characters * Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) * Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin) * Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) * Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) * Jesse Anderson (Johan Andersen) * Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan) Japanese lyrics Rashinban no nai fune notta boku no jishin ni tayori takatta Dareka to kurabete isogu tabi wa dare ni mo meiwaku kakenakatta Kaze ni fukare baransu kuzusu aranami ni nomare umi ni ochiru Kurushii!...kasuka ni mieta taiyou Muga muchuu de oikaketan da Furishibore jibun no seimei kokyuu awasete mugen no chikara Kare ga boku wo terasu kara mae ni susumen da Hora iki atari battari ja naku kibishiki kidou Hazusazu susume Kare wa sekaijuu terashite ima ikiteru Rashinban wo te ni ireta kara jishin wa kakushin ni natte iku Kinou no jibun ni makenai jibun dare ni mo makenai jibun ni naru Yowasa kowasa yaki tsukusu honoo okubyou na kimi wa uzai to iu Mabushii sugite me wo sorasu kara fuan fuheifuman wo guchiru n da Furishibore jibun no seimei kokyuu awasete mugen no chikara Boku mo kimi wo terasu kara mae ni susumun da Hora iki atari battari ja naku Tsumaranakutemo futekusarenaide Kare mo sekaijuu terashite tomo ni ikiteru Itsu no jidai mo mirai eigou hitori hitori no tame furisosogu Sore wo kimi ni tsutaenakucha kizuite nai kara tsutaenakucha Gokai henken hibou chuushou chiisai koto da yo waraitobase Rikai! Ketsui!...Yoru ga akeru yagate kao dashi noboru taiyou Furishibore jibun no seimei kokyuu awasete mugen no chikara Kare ga boku wo terasu kara mae ni susumen da Hora iki atari battari ja naku kibishiki kidou Hazusazu susume Kare wa sekaijuu terashite ima ikiteru Furishibore jibun no seimei kokyuu awasete mugen no chikara Boku mo kimi wo terasu kara mae ni susumun da Hora iki atari battari ja naku Tsumaranakutemo futekusarenaide Kare mo sekaijuu terashite tomo ni ikiteru English translation I got on a ship with no compass, I wanted to trust my own confidence My journey was more rushed than other people’s but it wasn’t hurting anyone Blown by the wind, I lose my balance and fall into the sea, swallowed up by the rough waves It’s so hard! ...I could see the sun in the distance And I thought of nothing else but chasing it Summon up all the strength in your soul, control your breathing, with a limitless strength Because he shines on me, I can move forward See, things aren’t random, it’s a strict course Don’t get off, move on He shines on the whole world, we’re alive now I have a compass now, so I feel more sure about things I’ll become someone who won’t give in to who I was yesterday, who won’t give in to anyone You’re a coward, you say weakness and fear and the flame going out are a pain It’s so bright we have to look away, you complain about the inequality Summon up all the strength in your soul, control your breathing, with a limitless strength He’s shining on me and you, so we’ll move forward See, things aren’t random Even if things are boring, don’t sulk He shines on the whole world, we’re living together It’ll pour down all the time, forever, for each of us I have to tell you that, you haven’t realized so I have to tell you Mistakes, prejudices, slander – laugh it all off as little things Understanding! Determination! The night will end and the sun will eventually show its face and rise Summon up all the strength in your soul, control your breathing, with a limitless strength Because he shines on me, I can move forward See, things aren’t random, it’s a strict course Don’t get off, move on He shines on the whole world, we’re alive now Summon up all the strength in your soul, control your breathing, with a limitless strength He’s shining on me and you, so we’ll move forward See, things aren’t random Even if things are boring, don’t sulk He shines on the whole world, we’re living together Category:Japanese ending themes